A Backyardigans Scary movie
by soulripper13
Summary: this story is a Backyardigans version of Scary movie  note contains NO killing or death   Uniqua parent leave on a buisness trip and she is staying with Austin but a psycho killer is on the loose
1. A Scary Movie

A Backyardigans Scary Movie

(Based off the characters from Backyardigans and Scary movie)

The story starts off in Uniqua carrying a bowl of popcorn to her bedroom turning on the TV. A movie starts playing on the TV as she puts a handful of popcorn in her mouth watching the movie

"no don't go in there the killer is in there"

she thought to a figure was tapping on her window and she turned seeing Austin.

"Austin what are you doing?"

She asked

"well I've never climbed up through your window before"

he responded

"well now you have please leave its 8:00 at night my parents are in the other room"

she responded as she heard a knock on her door as Austin hid under her bed

"yes"

she responded opening her door as her parents entered

"Hey sweetie you know that business we work for?"

her dad asked her

"yes"

she responded

"well there was some mess up and some money got lost we have to go to leave town for a week to discuss so we are trusting you so stay with one of your friends for the week"

her mother told her

"what are you watching?"

her dad asked her

"some scary movie"

she responded as they hugged her leaving as Austin crawled out from under the bed hearing the conversation

"you can stay with me"

he told her as she took him on his in the hallway Uniqua's parents were talking

" I don't think Uniqua should be watching a Horror movie" her mom asked her dad

"let her watch it i mean it is halloween plus on tv they cut out most of the gore" he said as they got in a car and drove off


	2. Midnight Call

Austin and Uniqua went to Austin's house he told his parents that Uniqua would be staying for the week as they went to his bed room he pulled out a sleeping bag from his closet. Then the two of the went down to dinner for some Pizza afterward they changed into their pajamas as Austin laid on his bed and Uniqua got in the sleeping bag. Later that night Uniqua woke up thirsty she didn't want to wake up Austin as she looked at the clock 1:28 am as she went downstairs to the kitchen getting a glass of water as she heard the phone ringing and she answered it.

"Kangaroo residence"

She said into the phone

"who is this?"

The voice asked

"a friend of the family"

She responded

Sorry I must have dialed the wrong number but while you're here would you mind talking to me for a while I'm lonely"

The voice responded as they talked for while about stuff like movies games and other stuff

"you know you never gave me your name"

The Voice said to Uniqua

"why do you want my name?"

She asked

"I want to know who I'm looking at"

He responded as Uniqua let out a small gasp

"What did you say?"

She asked

"I want to know who I'm talking to"

He said covering up what he said

"that's not what you said"

She said as the voice told her not to hang up as she hung up the phone.


	3. School day

The next morning Austin and Uniqua woke up getting ready for school they took their baths ate breakfast and Austin's parents dropped them off where they meet with Tyrone and Tasha but they saw some reporters.

"Hey guys what's with the reporters?"

Austin asked

"You mean you didn't hear about it , That girl crystal was kidnapped last night"

Tyrone said

"hey you think the press will interview us?"

Tasha asked

"not likely reporters only want to interview the most unaware and panicking person they can find"

Uniqua responded as they turn seeing a reporter interview Pablo

"so do you have anything to say about what happened last night?"

The reporter asked him

"About what?"

He asked nervously (not knowing what was going on)

"About the girl who got kidnapped"

The reporter said as Pablo starting running around in one of his panic attacks

"Oh my god a girl was kidnapped what will they do to her"

He said as Uniqua walked up to him

"Pablo"

She said as he carried on not hearing her

"Pablo"

She said again as he still didn't hear her

"Pablo!"

She yelled as her turned around and replied

"Yes oh hey Uniqua"(very calmly)

"let's get to class"

She said as they went to class and sat down with some other kids as miss. Muffin entered the room. She was their 1st grade teacher

"now I know you have heard about Crystal getting kidnapped and the police have informed me to give you the fallowing advice travel with a group travel with a parent or legal guardian whenever possible and 't talk to strangers, now I know this is a difficult time for all you kids and if you need me I'm here for you"

She said putting her hand on her chest over her heart.


	4. Encounter

After school Uniqua went into miss muffin's office

"Excuse me Miss Muffin"

Uniqua asked nervously

"oh Uniqua please come in" she said as Uniqua entered the class room taking off her coat and hanging it up as she told her about the weird phone call Miss Muffin said it was most likely some punk teens playing a joke. Afterwards she went to her house to pick up some things she decided to take a bath as she got undressed and got in the tub turning on the water to a warm temperature as the phone

"Who is it?"

She asked nervously

"It's me"

The voice said as she let out a small gasp

"It's me Austin"

He said as she calmed down

"Sorry I must be a little jumpy I'll see you later bye"

She Said hanging up as the phone rang again

"What now Austin"

Unique asked expecting Austin to answer

"I'm still after you"

The voice from last night said as Uniqua got out wrapped a towel around herself and ran downstairs

"I'm in the house, do you see me I could be anywhere like the wind baby"

The voice said as Uniqua saw the reflection of a cloaked man in a mirror

"Yeah I see you you're behind the sofa" Uniqua said into the phone as the figure picked up his phone

"How would you know that?"

He asked

"I can see you in the mirror"

Uniqua said as the figure turned around looking at the mirror mumbling swear words as he picked up the phone talking into it

"Turn around and close your eyes"

He said as Uniqua did so he found a new hiding spot

"Can you see me now" he asked as Uniqua looked around not seeing him

"No masked man I have no idea where you are" she said as a voice spoke from the phone

"Let me give you a big clue"

He said as he jumped out pulled out a knife and chased Uniqua as she ran to her door locked the door turned on the computer went to a 911 site and typed in under what's your emergency "little girl being stalked by killer" and sent the message as she realized the killer was gone


	5. Unusal Suspect

Suddenly a figure climbed through the window as Uniqua turned around seeing Austin

"Oh Austin thank god the killer was just in here after me"

She said hugging him trying to cover her she hugged him a phone and a knife fell out of his pocket as she looked at him blankly

"I can explain those...a friend gave them to me"

He said as she ran away from him 20 minutes later 2 cops are escorting Austin out of the house

"The is ridiculous Uniqua you know me"

Austin yelled as Uniqua went to Tasha's house to tell her. she entered the house and met up with Tasha and told her about the incident.

"So you really believe Austin is the killer?"

Tasha asked confused

"I don't know I mean he was there but I don't know"

She said as the phone rang she picked it up as the killer voice spoke

"You got the wrong man it's not Austin" the voice said

"Who is this?"

Uniqua asked as the killer hung up.


	6. Capture

The next day Uniqua went to school in the hallway she met up with Pablo

"Hey Uniqua I heard you called the police on Austin last night"

He told her

"Yeah I was panicking last night the killer was in my house and I wasn't thinking clearly"

She said stressing out

"It's cool I heard he got out today"

He said walking down as Austin walked up behind her as she turned around

"It's just me you still don't think I'm the killer do you?"

He asked her

"I don't know all I know is someone was after me last night and later the night the same guy called me"

She told him

"You see it couldn't be me I was at the station last night"

He told her as they went to class. Later in class Tasha asked to use the bathroom as she walked down the hall to the girls' bathroom as she sat down on the seat she heard a sound. She stood up looking under the stalls but no one was there as she got to the sink washing her hands looking up in the mirror she saw a figure in a black cloak with a white mask.

"Hey get out you sick pervert this is the girls' bathroom"

She said as the man put a rag over Tasha's mouth causing her to faint .


	7. Deception

After class Austin and Uniqua noticed Tasha was gone a decided to look for her as Uniqua searched the hallways and walked out clueless

"She is not there maybe the killer got her in the bathroom"

Uniqua said wiping a tear from her eyes

"Try checking the bathroom she said she was going there"

Austin said as Uniqua checked the bathroom walking out after a few minutes

"Nope where could she be?"

Uniqua said

"Maybe the killer took the body"

Austin suggested

"No there's no blood, nothing"

She said

"She might be at the backyard waiting for us"

He said trying to keep her from crying he told her to walk home with Tyrone and Pablo as he looked some more.

On the way back the three of them noticed no one was on the streets as they were walking Uniqua got lost from them

"Uniqua where are you?"

Tyrone asked walking up to some buildings when he heard Uniqua's voice

"I'm in here Tyrone"

She said as Tyrone and Pablo walked in the building calling her as he heard her opening the door seeing a cloaked figure as the door closed behind him and locked as he held up a device speaking into it

"(In Uniqua's voice) now I got you right where I want you"

He said as Tyrone tried to run away the cloaked man grabbed a lamp hitting Tyrone over the head knocking him out as he went after Pablo.


	8. Lack of a Suspect

Uniqua stood there waiting for Tyrone as Austin walked up behind her

"Uniqua what are you doing here?"

He asked her

"Waiting for Tyrone and Pablo" she said as the cloaked man jumped up from behind them as Austin kicked him he started chasing them .as they ran away they lost him after wards they went to Uniqua's house believing the killer got Tasha, Tyrone and Pablo

"It was neither of them and it's not us who else could it be"

Austin asked

"I don't know but all I know is...oh my god!"

She yelled as the figure was at the doorway pointing his finger at Uniqua as Austin jumped out in front of her in a shielding position

"Uniqua run I'll hold him off"

Austin shouted as she ran away out the window climbing down a tree as she found a baseball bat

"try to get me now" she mumbled as she walked in the house the killer was nowhere to be seen


	9. A Killer Revealed

As Uniqua walked in she saw Austin with bloodstains on him crawling down the hallway

"Uniqua please help me"

He mumbled as she picked him up and searched the drawers and found a tranquilizer gun giving it to Austin

"You're gonna need that who knows what that crazy killer will do next" she said giving him the gun

"We all go a little crazy sometimes"

He said injecting the tranquilizer in Uniqua's arm she ran through the hallway running into Pablo

"Pablo thank god Austin has gone crazy"

Uniqua told him as he held up the voice speaking into it

"(in Tasha's Voice) Surpr..."

He stopped shaking it and speaking in it again

"(in killer voice) Surprise"

As the tranquilizer was numbing her body as Austin and Pablo carried her in the kitchen as Austin gave Pablo the and pulled out a knife

"Austin, Pablo why are you doing this?"

She asked

"Why. Why! ... Pablo did Scream have a plot?"

He asked him

"No"

He responded as Austin put a trash bag over her and threw her down the stairs


	10. A Dream

Uniqua hit the ground removing the bag to realize it wasn't a bag but her bed sheets rubbing her forehead to realize she was covered in blood but in butter and popcorn kernels

"It was all just a dream"

She thought to herself looking at the TV the credits to the movie were still rolling as she heard a knock on her bedroom door

"You can come in"

She said as the cloaked figure opened the door she let out a scream

"Uniqua it's just me"

The figure said taking off the mask revealing himself as Austin

"You like my Halloween costume you were scared you looked like you saw a ghost"

He added

"Where are Pablo, Tasha and Tyrone?"

She asked showing slight panic

"Outside trick or treating"

He responded

"That a relief honestly I thought you were gonna kill me"

She said

"What! Uniqua you're my girlfriend I would never hurt you"

He said putting his arm around hugging her as she turned to him

"Talk about a crazy nightmare"

She said pulling towards him giving him a kiss

"You wanna go Trick or Treating with me"

He asked as she changed into her Halloween costume and went out with Austin

The End


	11. Alternate Ending

As Uniqua ran back upstairs to Austin and Pablo Austin Grabbed her and tied her up and held up

"Give it up the police are going to come in here find you dead and us the only survivors from a killers rampage but here is the genius part were copycatting a serial killer that already exists"

Austin said giving Pablo the knife

"Here you know what to do"

He said giving the knife to him

"Yeah old school Scream like Billy and Stu"

Pablo said as he cut him with the knife in non-vital areas

"You two have been watching too many TV shows!"

Uniqua yelled

"No watching TV shows doesn't create killers, cancelling them does"

Pablo said still cutting Austin

"Ok I'm getting woozy it's my turn give me the knife"

Austin said holding out his hand

"No way, you're not stabbing me"

Pablo said pushing Austin down the stairs as the police entered the house

"Oh yeah I dialed the cops"

Uniqua said as they picked up Austin and Pablo putting them in handcuffs

"Wait a second!"

Uniqua said looking at Austin's neck from the fall seeing it wasn't skin but latex pulling on it revealing to be a mask hooked up with wire to imitate Austin's voice as she pulled off a mask on Pablo too the two of the were green serpent like kids"

"Who are you two?"

Uniqua asked

"We don't have to tell you anything"

One of them said

"Allow me to answer that this is Drew and Donny, members of the doppelganger gang, they play tricks like this all over the country framing innocent people" one of the officers told her

"So where are my friends?"

Uniqua mumbled to herself hearing faint screams from the closet opening it seeing Tyrone, Tasha, Austin and Pablo hugging them as the cops escorted Drew and Donny in a cop car.


End file.
